Shirou's Booster Seat
by froyozensight
Summary: In order for the shinigami to go to the beach, Ichigo's dad has courteously allowed them the use of his van, but there's a catch. Hitsugaya Toushirou is only 4'4', and according to some stupid law, he has to use a booster seat...


Okay, people may have come before me and done this, I'm not sure, but hey, I felt like writing this. I'm not sure what people have done and have not done on this site. This is simply another make-fun-of-Hitsugya-for-being-short-and-kiddish-like fic. Kinda crackish, but not really, I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Takes place during the arrancar filler arc, right after episode 132 when he meets Karin. Haven't watched 133 yet...Anyway. enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I'd be too happy and rich for my own good if I did...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No," came the curt reply of Hitsugaya Toushirou as he glared at the van in front of him, "If I have to demean myself to such a level then I simply won't ride in the van."

"But taichou!!!" complained Matsumoto Rangiku, "It'll take forever to get to the beach if we walk or something!! Plus, Ichigo's father has been kind enough to lend us his van to drive there for the day!! The only condition is that you use one of these!!" Rangiku pointed to the booster seat waiting for Toushirou in the backseat of the van.

Toushirou narrowed his eyes at it, and then turned to Rangiku, glare and scowl in place, "I said no, Matsumoto…"

Ah, the beach, a rare thing and basically totally unheard of in Soul Society, so therefore, Rangiku and all the other shinigami had to see it. Well, mainly Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika didn't really care, but decided to go along for the heck of it. Ichigo was even there on a break from controlling his inner hollow, as well as his friends. Toushirou was the only one completely against it, but he had been lenient enough to give them a day off from training for the arrancar to go. Unfortunately for the small captain, Rangiku took this as if he wanted to go to, but there was a catch you see. Apparently anyone under the height of 4'9'' had to ride in a booster seat, and Toushirou was only 4'4''…

"Well if you won't get in the booster seat taichou, then we'll just have to leave you here!" Rangiku taunted, even adding a small sigh for the effect she wanted.

"I don't care. I didn't want to go in the first place." Toushirou grunted, looking away from Rangiku and the van and frowning at the group standing behind them snickering.

Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad were all standing there with Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, smiling and trying to hide their obvious amusement as they whispered amongst themselves just loud enough that they were sure Toushirou could hear them.

"He's acting like a little kid who wants to be 'big boy'…" Orihime cooed, a big smile on her face. Toushirou's eye twitched at 'little kid'.

"I'd say acting like a spoiled brat is more like it…" Ichigo sniggered, grinning in Toushirou's direction purposefully.

"If Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't forgo his pride, then we'll never get to go to the beach…" pouted Rukia, all ready in a sundress and a straw hat.

"Why is it so bad to ride in a booster seat anyway?" Renji started, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "I mean, and this is my opinion, don't most guys try to go for any opportunity to appear cute or handsome in front of women? So, in all retrospect, why should this be a bad thing?"

"I agree with Abarai-kun…" Yumichika began, right index finger tapping his chin thoughtfully, "I believe that Hitsugaya-taichou would look most adorable in the booster seat. Like a pouting child who wants to get some ice cream, but his request has denied…"

Toushirou had had enough. "I do NOT want ICE CREAM!!!" He stood there, his hands clenched at his sides, and an outraged look in his eyes. His observers didn't do anything for a while, but after a couple of minutes, they all broke out laughing, even Rangiku.

"S-Sorry taichou!! It's just that…It's just that Yumichika hit your expression dead-on with the ice cream and the pouting thing!!" Rangiku exclaimed, in an effort to control her laughter. This caused Toushirou to cross his arms and mutter something, which none of them heard.

"What was that Toushirou?" asked Ichigo, knowing he hit a pet peeve of the short captain.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki, and nothing." Toushirou was blatantly refusing to tell them what he had said.

"Aww, come on taichou!! Tell us what you said!!" Rangiku persisted, as everyone had silently agreed that Rangiku had the most annoying out of all of them to the captain and the most experience in standing up to him. Toushirou mumbled something again. "What was that taichou? You'd get in the booster seat if promised some watermelon?"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING MATSUMOTO, AND YOU KNOW IT!!!" retorted Toushirou, frustrated enough as it was.

"Watermelon, eh?" Ichigo murmured, rubbing his chin, "I think Yuzu bought some a while ago, I don't know if it's still any good, but even if it isn't, we can buy some on the way."

There were murmurs of agreement among them as Toushirou stared in disbelief at this show of mutiny from his subordinates. They were going to force him to humiliate himself, with even the bribe of watermelon, his favorite food. He glared at them all and growled, "Even if you fools DO get watermelon, it doesn't mean I'll be riding in that damnable seat!"

"Even if we say you can have the whole thing to yourself, and that it's seedless?" Rangiku bribed. She was glad that years ago she had talked to Hinamori Momo a lot in an effort to get to know her captain. Blackmail had just happened to be at the top of her mind when asking…Momo had told her that Toushirou was very greedy when it came to watermelon, and that he preferred seedless when possible as he didn't have to bother spitting out the seeds.

"S-Seedless…" Toushirou muttered, head down, staring at the ground. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break. Damn it, he knew he should have kept Rangiku away from Momo…

"Yup, and it'll be huge and just for you, but you have to get into the booster seat first." Rangiku continued, motioning for Ichigo and the others to get into the van. She wanted everyone to be ready when she had finally gotten her captain to crack.

Toushirou was beginning to seriously regret ever being born as he slowly walked to the van where everyone was waiting. "Fine, but it better be pretty damn big." Rangiku followed him smirking; watermelon was the key to the stubbornness of Hitsugaya Toushirou. So they had finally had gotten him to sit in the booster seat, now they had to take off, and where about to do so, when Isshin, Ichigo's dad, popped up right in front of the car.

"Wait Ichigo!! I know you're going to the beach with your friends, but as it seems one of them has a kid in elementary," Toushirou twitched at that, "How about you take Yuzu and Karin along with you? It would be great bonding time with their big brother!!"

"Dad," Ichigo began exasperatedly, "As if you couldn't see, we're a little tight on space. There simply isn't room for Karin and Yuzu to go."

"They could sit on someone's lap!" Isshin smiled widely, "I nominate Rukia-chan and Orihime-chan!!"

"Idiot, they won't want to…" Ichigo was cut off by Orihime.

"Oh come on Kurosaki-kun!! I think it would be fun to have your little sisters come with us!! That way Hitsugaya-kun wouldn't feel that bad about being short!!" She may not have been looking at Toushirou at the time she said it, but she, along with everyone else in the van, felt the temperature drop a couple degrees as Toushirou glared at her.

"Fine…go get them…" Ichigo acquiesced. Almost immediately, Yuzu and Karin were in the car, sitting on Orihime and Rukia's laps. Karin, who was on Rukia, looked to her right ad saw Toushirou glaring out the window.

"Neh, Toushirou, why are you in a booster seat?" Karin asked, addressing him by his first name, surprising everyone except Rangiku and Toushirou himself.

"They made me…" He grumbled in reply, not looking at her, "Why do you ask? Don't you still have one?"

"Me? Hah! No, my dad may be a doctor, but he thinks that law is stupid after a certain age. So that's why Yuzu and I don't have to sit in a booster seat…I don't even know where that one came from…" Karin cocked her head curiously at Toushirou who had turned around and was glaring at Rangiku, who was red with the effort of not laughing.

"Matsumoto…" Toushirou growled, his fists clenched again.

Rangiku lost it again and broke out laughing, along with some others, "I knew you wouldn't get in it any other way taichou, and sorry but, you look so cute in it!!"

"You mean you tricked me…" Toushirou glowered, looking as if he wanted to strangle her.

"H-Hai…." Rangiku managed, her laughter still present, though she was beginning to sober up with the glare she was still steadily receiving form her captain.

"When we get back you're doing all the paperwork for a week," was his punishment, and no one else in the van could think of anything better for Rangiku than paperwork.

She blanched, "Aw, come on taichou!!! You and I both know I suck at doing paperwork!! You do it so much better and efficiently!!"

"True, but flattery will not get you out of this one Matsumoto…And if you don't quit complaining I'll add…" Toushirou was cut off when Karin poked his cheek. He turned to stare at her, shocked by the physical contact.

"Lighten up Toushirou-kun!" Karin told him, smiling, "Even if you are a shinigami-taichou, you do look like an elementary student…"

"Yeah, and you kind of look cute when you're trying to glare at people while in a booster seat!" piped in Yuzu from her place on Orihime's lap.

One could say that a light blush came up onto Toushirou's cheeks at that moment. Most would say he was embarrassed, but those who knew him better knew that he was ripe with anger and would explode soon if someone said anything else about him being small or cute.

"Oh, and we don't have enough time to buy you your watermelon right now Toushirou…" Ichigo commented from the driver's seat, "We'll buy it on the way back."

"What?" Toushirou snapped, anger rising dramatically.

"Aw," Rangiku started, fully aware of the effects her words would have, "Is Shirou-chan upset that he won't get his watermelon for a while? How cute…"

Toushirou breathed in and out, and for a while Rangiku thought she was going to get away with her comment, but apparently not before Toushirou could burst everyone's eardrums, "MATSUMOTO!!!!" She sighed, nope, not this time. Rangiku nodded to Ichigo who grinned. They would get the watermelon before the beach as a peace offering to Toushirou, and they would promise to not have him use the booster seat on the way back. Oh no, he wouldn't be sitting in the booster seat, he would be sitting on Rangiku's lap to conserve space…Man did she love to cause her captain to have hissy fits…

Owari

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know it was weird, but I was just watching TV when that commercial about kids under 4'9'' having booster seats still and I remembered something...Hitsugaya's only 4'4''! What would happen if he was forced to sit in a booster seat? Apparently something like this happens...I know it's not very good, but I did it late at night, and hey, it's really just more of a funny mental image if you think about it. I mean, come on!!! Hitsugaya Toushirou in a booster seat?! How ADORABLE would that be?! Anyway, review if you think it'd be a cute idea...oh, and if anyone thinks it'd be cool to draw a picture of it that'd be awesome...and adorable...I can't draw worth a squat otherwise I would do it myself...


End file.
